


Not Strong Enough

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Angsty Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2-burn/hallucinations, Mind Control, Sheith Angst Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Things go differently from the fight between Shiro's clone and Keith. One of them isn't walking away from it.





	Not Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> It's like...12:40ish am and I should be sleeping to get rest for my classes later, but I ended up writing...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He wasn't in control.

He wasn't Shiro.

He wasn't strong enough. 

He wasn't Keith.

He wasn't in control. 

It was the witch. She had him under her thumb. What she commanded is what he did. He had no choice but to follow her words. 

“Give in.”

He did. He caved faster than he wished, wanting to get away from the pain in his head. All he could feel was bursting agony like his head had been slammed repeatedly into a rock until it felt mashed into a lump. When he gave up, everything went numb. He was aware but couldn't bring himself to care about anything.

He just had to listen to the commands and follow them. He took Lotor away from the castle, he waited for his next orders.

“The Red Paladin's connection runs deep, deeper than the others,” the voice had stated as he stood there numbly, “You are to lead him away from this ship.”

“How do I do that?” He asked, wondering why the witch had any interest in their bond.

“He's vulnerable to persuasion,” she growled, “You will exploit this.”

“Yes.”

He wasn't in control. 

He wasn't Shiro.

He wasn't strong enough. He never would be. And he was glad he wasn't Shiro. Shiro would have been destroyed by this. Shiro would rather die before this happened.

He held onto Keith who stared at him with a saddened, wounded expression like he'd seen this coming but wasn't ready for it. He knew he wasn't ready either.

A blade of bright red ran through Keith's stomach, burning through flesh and leaving a sickening smell in the air. He always knew the armor wasn't that strong as proven when his blade shifted up. Keith let out a gasp of pain as he laid his hand over his wrist, like he was going to attempt to get him to pull the weapon out. No blood left the wound, but that's what burns did. 

“Sh-Shir-o,” Keith stuttered before collapsing in a heap. Something within him demanded him to act. Do something. Be strong. He listened now.

Catching the other, he gently laid Keith down on the cold ground below them. Keith was beyond pale, barely breathing as agonized pants left his chest. The stab wound was visible through the tears in the suit. Things cleared a bit as that voice disappeared.

“K-Keith?” He blinked before pulling the other close, “Keith!”

A few more breaths left the younger's mouth, which was forming words he had hoped to see at some other point in time. Not now. He couldn't. He didn't…

No more breaths left the younger's body. Beautiful eyes dulled as the other died right there in his arms. He wanted to cry. He wanted to beg. He wanted to reverse the clock. Anything to bring the other back…

But he wasn't in control. 

He wasn't Shiro. 

He wasn't strong enough. He'd never be strong enough.

He gently closed the fallen paladin's eyelids before picking up the other in his arms. He may not have control, but even he knew a burial was needed. It was the least he...could do after it all.

Shiro had loved the younger, and he had to honor that in the only way he could.


End file.
